longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Anxious Arms
"Anxious Arms is a Pop Punk band from Long Island. Their style has been characterized by themselves as "energetic pop songs without a useless savvy for screams, and breakdowns... straight forward, energetic, and lined with an endless supply of leads." They are managed by Rich Rollins of the Variform Agency and are sponsored by Ordinary Clothing. Biography Anxious Arms first formed in the basement of a candy store in Franklin Square, Long Island in the winter of 2005. The starting four piece included Sean on bass and vocals, Elliott on guitar and vocals, Mike on lead guitar and vocals, and Ryan on drums. In 2006, Anxious Arms released their EP, Vs. The Volcano. They began touring the country relentlessly and announced a new full length album in 2007. In March of 2008, Rich Rollins, their long time friend and manager was inducted into the band on mini korg, keys, and percussion, making Anxious Arms a five piece band. Due to their sponsorship and friendship with Ordinary Clothing, Anxious Arms was in a spread in Alternative Press Magazine. In May of 2008, Anxious Arms embarked on a relentless, summer-length tour across the country. Before they made it to the west coast, however, they became broke and had to cancel the shows that they booked. Upon returning to their practice space in Franklin Square, the band discussed what and why they felt that their tour didn't go as planned and concluded that the music and the band members' band ideals were not up to par. Everyone in the band, save Elliott, quit and moved onto new bands; The Upper Tiers and Flight Aside the Sun. Joe Mier joined on guitar, AJ Bonaguro joined on bass and vocals, and Mike Magnetico joined on drums. During the writing process Jon left the band and AJ took over on guitar. Ryan Sweeney took over on bass. Their new album "home is where the heart is" is expected out in may of 2009 followiing their supporting tour. The band ended their 5 year run in fall 2009. They had some moderate success throughout their career , but had to initially move on to other things. rumors of a reunion show are circulating for summer 2010 featuring some original members of the band. AJ and Ryan have moved on and created a new band, Milestone, and their debut demo and first show will be in the winter of 2011. Ryan is currently playing in the pop punk band "boundary lines" and indie/grunge outfit "crash the calm" as of 2016. Members *Elliott Markowitz (Guitar, Vocals) *AJ Bonaguro - Guitar and Vocals *Mike Magnetico - Drums *Ryan Sweeney - Bass Former Members Sean (Bass, Vocals) Mike (Lead Guitar, Vocals) Ryan (Drums) Rich Rollins (Keyboard, Percussion) Discography *"Vs. The Volcano" (EP- 2006, Self-Released) *"Anxious Arms Sampler (EP- 2007, Self-Released) *"Generic Insight Radio Vol. 1" (Compilation, Eternal Hope Records, May 2007) External Links Anxious Arms' Official Myspace Page Official Youtube Account Anxious Arms' Official Purevolume Page Category:Pop Punk Bands